the phoneix and the raven
by kaatisu1
Summary: raven wakes up in a graveyard playing the assain kaatisu's game when he is attacked by one of his own she saves him she does not know why but all she can think about is a ledged called the phoneix and the raven is it ture is it about her and this boy
1. Chapter 1

**The phoenix and the raven**

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITAINS THOUGH PHOENIX IS MINE

Chapter 1: You can fly my dark little bird

RAVENS POINT OF VEIW

Raven flew through the moonless night in a fog-filled graveyard she had no idea how she got here or

why she was wearing a choker with a black crystal around her neck she could not remove, it locked at

the back and needed a key. _The choker seems to only restrict one power the ability to teleport out of this _

_graveyard or when I try to remove it _that is when she heard it a voice that sent a chill down her spine.

"Ah good you are awake now the game may begin my dark bird of the night I have the key to set you

free but to get it you will have to kill me as I will try to kill you thus is the way of my clan". Raven turns

around searching for the owner of the voice but saw no one. Raven began to use her empathy in trying

to find the person that spoke but could sense nothing which either meant that he could cloak his

emotions or he was gone outside her sensory range Raven guessed that he was gone out of range.

KAATISU'S POINT OF VEIW:

Kaatisu darted among the head stones his feet not making a single sound he smiled to himself as he

stalked the 16-year-old half-demon. So far, she had more than surpassed his expectations her body had

fought off the heavy sleeping drug of his clan quicker than most of the half-demons that he had killed by

contracts most by their stepfathers or mothers who refused to raise the demon spawn. Killing was

Kaatisu's clan trade he was an assassin he wore armor that was black and had a white dragon on his left

and right arm. He seemed to ghost behind raven who was wondering among the headstones listening

for him and whispers as he puts the cold steel blade of his dagger on her neck "Come now my little

black bird you must be more alert or this game will be over very shortly" and then ducks as a gravestone

flies at his head just missing him. He is then gone just as quickly as he had moved in. _this one just might _

_be going all out on_ he thought the phoenix and phoenix markings started to glow in response to this

last thought showing they agreed well now it was time for him to get serious.

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

THE PHOENIX AND THE RAVEN

Chapter 2: Why did you do it?

I DON'T OWN TEEN TITAINS SADLY

RAVENS POINT OF VEIW

Raven ran panting hard applying pressure to the deep gash on her arm she could not fly not while

healing herself she slid behind a headstone to catch her breath and shivered as she remember how she

got the wound in the first place.

**Flashback**

**The assassin was standing over her after having made a trip wire he must have been nearby waiting **

**for her so he could seize and advantage at a moment's notice he has a metal boot on her chest **

**making it hard for her to breath. He smiles evilly and says as he pulls out a dagger from his belt "Game **

**over black bird now it's time for you to go to sleep permitly" then goes to bring the dagger down. Just **

**as it is about to make contact she loses control over her powers and sends him flying where he is **

**impaled on a stone sword held by a stone angle. She gets up and heads towards the body trying not to **

**throw up she had to get the key to get the choker off. When she was but a few feet away the assassin **

**head moves to look at her. He then smiles and says "you are good congratulations you just out lasted **

**the last person I killed" then he breaks the stone sword in two and throws the top half at her raven **

**rolls to the side only to be slashed in the arm as the assassin pulls himself off the sword she begins to **

**run and heal herself.**

**End flash back**

KAATISU POINT OF VEIW:

Kaatisu let his body heal one of the benefits of being the son of one of his clan's god the immortal

phoenix. Just then his half-brother zarlee who was the son of the second god the dragon dropped in

behind him and says "hurry up the crystal's power is waning and don't think she won't find out I know

she is a challenge to you when no one else is but you must kill her so we can move onto the next target

this girl named starfire. Kaatisu sighed his brother was right he closes his eyes and lets his turn sliver like

his fathers and is gone and goes to find raven.

ZARLEE POINT OF VEIW:

Once Kaatisu was gone he turned around and smashed a head stone and says darkly "One of this days

little brother I will kill you, may be the son of the first god but you will pay for making me second best. I

was the first born the inheritance belongs to me but because our clan wants favor in the first gods eyes

they strip me of my rank my title and inheritance and give it to you". When he turns, he sees his father

in a human forum, goes to one knee, and says "father". The dragon raises his son up and says "your

desire is granted my son" and hands him a dagger then says "that dagger was forged in dragon fire the

one thing that can truly harm phoenix now go" and is gone.

RAVEN POINT OF VEIW:

Raven looked into sliver eyes that looked somewhat sad as the assassin who they belong says, "It is a

shame that our fun must end". Just then a dagger pierces his heart from the back he lets out a loud

scream and falls as a boy in white armor with two black dragons going up his arms and had gold eyes.

Bends down, lifts the assassin's head, and says, "Time to die Kaatisu that dagger will kill you it is forged

in dragon fire the one weakness of the phoenix. don't worry your little black bird will soon". He then

steps over the assassin called Kaatisu and puts a dagger to her throat. Suddenly ravens eye glow red and

she grows two more, black tendrils come flying out of her cloak and wrap themselves around the boy

with golden eyes. He is then dragged inside her cloak then she is back to normal and the boy in white

armor is on the ground out cold she steps over him and walks to Kaatisu she removes the dagger and

rolls him over and says "give me the key so I can leave now". Kaatisu just smiles as he coughs up some

blood and says "There is no key and it was never locked it's a trick you try to pick it remove it by pulling

on the band it locks itself but if you flick the lock it falls off" Raven flicks the lock and it falls just like

Kaatisu says. He hands her a dagger and says "I know you owe me nothing but do me one favor be for

you leave stab my despicable excuse for a brother before you go" and then blacks out. Raven looks

down at Kaatisu and drops the dagger and picks him up using her powers and teleports to the tower

med bay calls cyborg explains what happened except saying that his brother was the assassin and that

he saved her and then leaves for her room."

KAATISU POINT OF VEIW:

When Kaatisu comes to he looks around and sees he is in a small hospital like area just then he hears the doors swoosh open he turns his head around and sees that it is raven and says "why did you save me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Old memories and making a vow

Me not own teen titans WARNING: EXTERAMLY DISTURBING CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER

KAATISU POINT OF VEIW:

Kaatisu stared at her waiting for an answer Raven sighs and says, "Honestly I don't know besides the fact

that I would like to know who sent you to kill me". He is quite and then says "My clan has a few laws one

if you are saved by someone you must repay the debt another is to never revile anything of importance

to your target which you where and still are so I can't tell you but I now can't kill you either". Raven just

stares at Kaatisu, says, "You hold yourself to these laws to the letter don't you" Kaatisu just nods, and

remains silent. Raven then glares at him and says, "Listen we can do this the easy way or the hard way

because that is the only way you can repay your debt to me so tell me or I'm going to enter your head

and find out". Kaatisu begins to fight the laughing fit he was going into and failing miserably to do so,

after calming down his eyes turn silver again and says "You won't get anything I can resist any torture

and do you think you can enter and handle it you would have nightmares for the rest of eternity from

what I have done and seen". Raven looks him square in the eye unflinching, says, "I'll risk it", and sends

her soul into his mind.

RAVEN POINT OF VEIW:

Raven walked down a deserted village she was going through looking for where Kaatisu's memoires

where stored but not having any luck. Suddenly she hears Kaatisu's voice "Like I said you won't get

anything from me you won't find anything any emotions except one who I locked away never to be seen

again". She turns to face him and says, "That is impossible no one can only have one emotion Kaatisu".

He smiles evilly and says "It is when you cause nothing but death which I have except for the one locked

away I can never rid myself of it but I'm in a mood for another game my little black bird if you can

handle the emotion locked away for a hour I'll tell you what you want to know about and all about my

clan because they will send more to finish the job". Raven looks at him and says "deal" suddenly the

ground splits open and a midnight black tower rises up Kaatisu just walks into the tower. After what

seemed like centuries of climbing up the stairs, they reach the top, which just holds a giant vault. Kaatisu

walks up to the vault and unlocks it and raven sees a waste land with corpses everywhere she walks in

and Kaatisu closes the vault raven wonders the waste land for what seemed like an eternity tills she

came across a small little boy in gray armor. She places a hand on the boy's shoulders knowing she had

found the emotion grief. The emotion turns around and looks her in the eye his lifeless eyes glow white

and she lets out pain-filled shriek. The first thing she saw was a small boy covered in blood beaten and

bruised standing over a dead man with a dagger in his hand it then shifts to the boy being whipped

endlessly the floor covered in blood as each strike the whip hits the wound bleeds but for a few minutes

and would heal good as new she could tell that this must have gone on for hours. Next it shifts to the

graveyard the boy looked to be a couple years older chasing a three year old holding a teddy bear the

boy pulls out a dagger and throws it at the girls head he doesn't miss and the girl drops to the ground

dead he walks up to the body and pulls the dagger out without even flinching a man comes out of the

shadows and says "well done now follow me" and picks up the body. The boy follows him to where

there where two adults chained to a tree one a man the other a woman. The man that picked up the

body drops the girl's body in front of the woman who lets out a terrified scream and begins to cry only

to be slapped by the man that carried the girl Kaatisu then pulls out the same dagger he used to kill the

girl. Kaatisu then carves I loved you into her body. All the while, the man begged him to stop while being

beaten by the other man. Again the scene shifts only to remain in the graveyard two boys move through

it one Kaatisu who was now to look about twelve the other was the boy in white armor Kaatisu looked

at him and says "Zarlee how can you stand killing people besides knowing that we will be hunted like

animals and killed if we don't". The boy name called zarlee says "I just can because it's all I have ever

known little brother unlike you who was being trained to be a scholar like your father till you killed our

stepfather but it helps to think of it as a game and if the target wins they get to live and you die at least

we give them a fighting chance most of the time." Then raven is back in her body tears in her eyes and

says, "Your clan is sick and did I last an hour because who ever hires you guys is sick and they should go

to hell so that my father's brothers can torment them".

KAATISU POINT OF VEIW

Kaatisu looks her in the eye and lets the greif he

had in him finally show " yes you did and I know I would have stopped long ago but after I failed my first

mission after killing my stepfather because I tried to let the target escape and leave the clan the reason

why I was whipped for a week strait they have had me guarded twenty four seven they say to protect me

because I'm the son of the first god of our clan the phoenix but I knew better and so I did the one thing I

could do to survive I made it a game and became the phoenix of death and the person that hired me

was slade." Raven walks over to the boy and sits next to him and says nothing but holds the teen in her

arms as he bawled his eyes out for the first in a long time once Kaatisu calmed down she makes him look

at her and says "you where raised and trained to kill but that does not mean that you are forever going

to be one me and the other titains can offer you a way out but your going to have to tell us everything."

Then gets up and walks away Kaatisu thought about her words and made a silent vow to never kill again


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: You just signed your death warrant

RAVEN POINT OF VEIW:

Raven walks into her room thinking about what Kaatisu had called himself the phoenix of death she

wondered where she heard that before she then rushes to her bookcases, pulls out a book of demon

legends, and opens to the middle of the book. There in blood red ink was an old legend that centered

around a phoenix and a raven.

_Two birds one that flies in the night the other day one blood stained at birth the other by its own hands _

_the phoenix and the raven bound together by fate the two shall meet in the dead of night the raven his _

_new prey watched only by the souls of the phoenix past prey. The immortal phoenix wounded by the _

_hands of one it holds dear the raven will save the phoenix and his soul transforming him from the _

_phoenix of death to the phoenix guardian of life and shall storm the gates of hell to save the raven his _

_little black bird of light._

As she finished reading the legend, she heard a knock on her door she opens it a crack to see robin who

says "We need to talk now in the commons room". Raven sighed she had forgotten that Kaatisu was

being watched closely by robin and now he and her other teammates where going to flip out on her but

she couldn't help but wonder was he and she the ones in the legend. "What the hell raven you lied to us

he was the one trying to kill you and you lie to us saying that his brother was the one that tried to kill

you and then you say that we'll help him we don't know a single thing about him. Besides the fact that

he most likely is using a fake name because when we back ground checked him nothing came up no

birth certificate no social security no nothing it's like he is a ghost raven." Shouts robin the others just

nod in agreement. Just then Kaatisu walks in and says "watch it bird boy or should I say Richard

garrasion I'm the only chance you got at fighting my clan which your not going to find a trace of

anywhere and the only lead at finding slade so quite bashing raven or your going to be the next person

in your little hospital." Everyone's heads turn to see Kaatisu out of the med bay but when you looked at

the screen on the gaint t.v you saw him laying in his bed asleep. Beastboy just looks back and forward to

Kaatisu and the one on screen and says "Ok … now I'm confused how are you here and there at the

same time?" Kaatisu just replies "droppingers their real as you and me and come in very handy to bad I

can only make one". He then snaps his fingers and the fake is gone.

Kaatisu point of view:

I stand there looking strait at robin not blinking waiting for someone to say something When starfire

speaks up and says "Friend robin I wonder why he does not attack us if that is what a assassin does on

your planet". Robin just turns to look at starfire and says "because assassins are cowards that hide in the

shadows and attack then run away". Kaatisu loses it and says "you just signed your death warrant" then

before anyone could move robin is magnetized to the floor by a pair of hand coffes beastboy is chained

to the wall with a choker on attached to a orange cryastal cyborg is has his arms and legs on the floor.

Starfire is completely frozen except for her head and had a choker on that was red. The only one

untouched was raven Kaatisu was just standing there as if he never moved Beastboy is the first to say

anything "DUDE! What just happen" Cyborg shouts angerly "We just got our butts kicked and I have no

clue how robin I think if this guy still wanted to kill raven or anyone of us we be dead right now". Kaatisu

then moves just as quickly and its like nothing even happened. Robin just looks at Kaatisu and walks up

to him and says "I don't trust you but after what you just did I agree with cyborg if you wanted us dead

you could easily do it and we couldn't do a thing about it but you didn't so all I can say is welcome to the

team but I will be keeping my eye on you".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5: a understanding

Robins point of view:

Robin sat at a desk in his room looking over a missing childs report the girl was three she would have been thirteen now suddenly he heard a scream coming down the hall he ran down the hall to the room that Kaatisu was in he entered the code he had set to the room and entered not even realizing he had the file still in his hand. just like Kaatisu had warned a dagger came within centermeters of his head because he had just happened to move out of the way. Kaatisu looked at robin and says "Why are you in here bird boy and who file is that?. Robin replies "I heard you screaming your head off that's what was that about also I didn't even realize I had it still" Kaatisu takes the file in robins hand and looks at the picture. He is quite for several minutes and says "I was dreaming back to my second mission when I was five I had to kill a little girl age three carve up her mom and leave her husband in a bloody mess near his wife and daughter at least I didn't have to beat the man up the girl is the girl in this file". Robin looks at Kaatisu in shock as Kaatisu for the second time let grief show Robin then sits next to Kaatisu then says "You started killing at age five you and your clan are all sick". Kaatisu just chuckled and says "That's what raven said about my clan I agree with you my clan is sick im not but they are you think I enjoyed killing I didn't I did it because there is no escape once my clan is contacted except for raven. thanks to zarlee my brother but if I do it I make it quick compared to what would happen if someone else from my clan did it that are assassins I found that out the hard way with my first mission after that If I could I would always kill them with a head strike it is the quickest way to kill someone." Robin then says "So you are the reluctant assassin that's a first."

Raven point of view:

Raven was awoken by a musical voice that said "hello raven we need to have a talk"when she looked up she saw a woman in armor an wings who was smiling at her. Raven for some reason knew not to sound the alarm after awhile she asked "who are you?" the womans reply shocks her "I'm Kaatisu mother he really a full god incased in a human shell you are the only one that can unlock his true power". Raven looks at her and says "how?"

CLIFF HANGER MUH HA HA


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I grieve no more

Sorry this took so long this was a though chapter to figure out on how I wanted this to go

Ok we all know the drill blab me no own titans on with the story

Ravens point of view:

The woman's eyes light up with joy as she says, "Help him let go of the pain he holds though you titans have already helped him do that by getting away from the village that was once the protectors of life but are now ruled by twins darkness to where they have forgotten their duty and honor. But that will change soon I hope that is if you are willing to feel his pain with nothing holding it back". Raven shivers as she remembers what she saw in just one hour she knew that his memory was filed with nothing but pain. However, she knew that to know that she could free him. Raven says, "I'll do it but before I face his grief I have one more question it was you wasn't that convinced me to save him?" The woman smiles and says "yes raven I was the voice in your head that night oh and before I forget raven this does not come without a reward I bestow upon you raven this gift that you may now show your emotions without all the destruction" the touches the chakra on ravens head and it turns white. Suddenly the woman is gone and raven is in Kaatisu's mind only the village was destroyed and was burning the moon was high in the sky a sickening blood red as the tower rose from the ground. Raven teleports into grief's realm to find him not as a boy but a man his eyes a sickening black his voice seeming hollow as he said, "you have entered my realm without permission black bird now you will pay the price and no one will save you this time."

Kaatisu point of view:

Kaatisu ducked robins biostaff and connects a punch to robins gut he then does a back flip and his boot connects with robin's face, which sends him flying out of the ring. Kaatisu sighs and walks up to robin and helps him up and says, "Robin you're not fighting at your best I didn't even draw a single weapon you know I'm not unbeatable the true master beat my entire clan the man an immortal and he trained you that should make you a small challenge for me going the speed I am. but you refuse to fight using your best I've seen it already now fight like you're going to die or I'll make it all to real if need be". Robin looks at Kaatisu with ice in his eyes as he says, "Are you threaten to kill me Kaatisu?" Kaatisu just smiles but it's instantly gone and yanks robin down and spins over robin kicking the would be attacker into a wall Kaatisu is instantly there with a dagger at the assassins throat when he relies it's his father who then knees him in the gut grabs his arm and throws him into robin. He walks over and picks up Kaatisu lifting him to his eye level and says "you're getting soft Kaatisu give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you and this pathetic excuse of a warrior" suddenly the alarm goes off. Kaatisu swings his legs, rams his feet into his father's chest, and uses his father as a springboard as some bomb disk fly at his father, which he catches suddenly cyborg starfire and beast boy come crashing through the gym. Cyborg sends a sonic cannon blast at Kaatisu's father he holds up a hand and holds back the blast. Only to be sent flying by Starfire's star bolts and slammed through a window by beast boy in rhino forum only to have him reappear a moment later and throws the disk at the titans and Kaatisu which hit them square on then the tower begins to fill with a dark fog. It wraps around each person Kaatisu is brought close to his father as the others life are slowly crushed out of them. Kaatisu looked on with horror at what his father was doing there was only one way out of this he shouts "I call upon the ancient rites of battle the top assassins of the blood dragons viruses the teen titans. I versus zarlee we battle till each unto we cannot battle no more and no killing the battle shall be in one month's time".

Raven point of view:

Raven was curled in a ball weeping begging the emotion to stop she couldn't take the pain the glimpse into his life Kaatisu was soulless she knew his soul was long gone grief walks over to her and grabs her hair and forces her to look him in his soulless eyes and smiles and says "Now little black bird don't cry so much it'll all be over soon all you have is to see the worst to come". His eyes flash once more and she sees Kaatisu after his several missions tying a noose and hangs himself suddenly she is transported to hell yet again the boiling streams of lava she could hear the screams of the dammed filling her ears. She watched as he would plunged himself into hordes of demons and lets them rip him to shreds before he is pulled back into his body. The wounds he suffered in hell manifesting them and festers he then slices the sections that held his wounds and his body heals as if it never happened he knew that if he tried to die fully his father would just heal him as much as he hated his life he was trapped and forced to live. Ravens sobs just intensify suddenly grief is sent flying and Kaatisu is standing in front of her daggers drawn as he says, "Greif you have crossed the line for that you will pay". Suddenly one of the corpse come alive and transforms into Kaatisu the phoenix on his armor are red raven knows this emotion is anger it rushes grief Kaatisu kneels down and picks up holds raven he smiles and hugs her saying "thank you for being willing to take on my pain." Suddenly another corpse gets up, becomes happy, and goes after grief followed by others like determination cunning and bravery soon grief is over ran and is restrained. He stands up and walks over to grief and says "Greif I've learned something very quickly that I can't change the past. I'm no longer a killer I will never go back to the clan and I may not be able to bring back those that I killed but I can keep others alive now that I'm free so I will greave no more know that those souls can never return and that I protect others for those I could not save." Suddenly Kaatisu and raven are in her room he holds her in his arms as she cries and finally after she stops she says, "Why would you do something like that to yourself Kaatisu". He sighs and says, "I felt that I could pay for what I did that way but that can't be changed now come on I have to prepare all of you for a battle that could be impossible to win but then again sometimes the impossible is possible." With that after raven made herself look emotionless yet again they walk out the door as she walks with him to the gym she hears Kaatisu's mom voice in her head say "Thank you raven for bring back my sons soul"


End file.
